Dancing Phantoms
by Ulrich362
Summary: They were close friends before, all eight of them. Two had already taken their relationship a step farther and into marriage. As for Yuto and Serena however, well a friendly dance just might be the first step leading to them being the next two to say "I do."


Dancing Phantoms

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

It had been just over two years since the end of the Dimensional War and the defeat of Zarc and in that time the residents of the Fusion Dimension had slowly but surely been making amends for what had happened in the past. That being said tensions between Dimensions, especially the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions were still relatively high.

It was because of this that Serena was surprised when she noticed Yuto looking around the Fusion Dimension with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Huh, Yuto?"

He turned to her before smiling. "Oh, good to see you Serena. How have you been?"

"I'm doing well, still a bit surprised about how well most people are adapting to the four dimensions being reunited. Not to mention how quickly he proposed." Serena chuckled.

"Yeah, well after spending so long in his head I'm not entirely surprised. Though the fact that he picked Rin over Yuzu wasn't something I saw coming." Yuto agreed. "Then again, when you think about it they do fit nicely."

"Yeah, you have a good point." Serena nodded with a smile. "Though if you don't mind me asking why exactly are you here?"

"Two reasons really." Yuto answered. "Despite everything that ended up happening I never got to see the Fusion Dimension with my own eyes, and seeing it I kind of understand where you and Sora and the others were coming from. It's amazing."

Serena's eyes widened in surprise hearing that. "Yuto… what are you saying?"

"Don't misunderstand, I'll never say what happened was worth it but I will say that seeing such a peaceful and honestly beautiful Dimension I can understand why you all would think uniting all of them into a utopia was justified even with all the pain." Yuto mentioned. "In a way, we did end up with something kind of like a utopia."

Serena smiled. "You're right, the four Dimensions are all connected to each other and things are improving every day. Though if you don't mind me asking Yuto, what was the other reason you wanted to come to the Fusion Dimension?"

"I thought it might be nice to see some of my friends." Yuto smiled. "You and Yuri for example."

"That makes sense, Yuri's actually in the Synchro Dimension but I can let him know you wanted to see him." Serena offered only to frown.

"Serena…" Yuto started. "I know you feel guilty for everything my home went through and more than that what you did but neither of those things were your fault."

"How can you say that?" Serena inquired. "I went to the Pendulum Dimension for the express purpose of turning as many Xyz using duelists into cards and…"

"You thought you were doing something that would help, that the people turned into cards would turn back and that the Fusion Dimension… or I guess I should call it the people originally from the Fusion Dimension would make amends for what happened." Yuto pointed out. "Plus, you did more than most people to try and help, being one of the only two Fusion Dimension Duelists to join the Lancers and try to help stop Duel Academy."

Serena just nodded thoughtfully before smiling gently. "Thanks Yuto, it means a lot to hear you say something like that."

Yuto smiled back before looking around and frowning causing Serena to frown. "It's strange."

"What's strange Yuto?" Serena asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's ok, it's just… I'm looking around at how peaceful it looks around here and well… I'm wondering if I wouldn't have gone to the same extremes Yuri did. Your home is really incredible." Yuto admitted.

Serena nodded in understanding before walking over to stand next to him. "That's true, but all four dimensions are amazing."

"Even more now that they're connected to each other?" Yuto inquired before the two of them smiled and laughed.

"I think they're better this way. Four distinct Dimensions and the people from all of them connected and well… you managed to come here." Serena smiled.

"You have a point." Yuto agreed before smiling. "I think I'll look around a bit more but it was really nice to see you Serena."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Yuto." Serena smiled before walking off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, there they are." Rin smiled before waving to Yuto and Ruri. "Over here you two."

"Sorry we're late, were you waiting long?" Ruri inquired as the two of them walked up to the rest of the group.

"Not that long, we were just talking." Yuya smiled. "Reminiscing about the past few years and how much things have changed since Reira's victory."

"The price was really high though, Ray had to sacrifice herself to remind Zarc of what he once was and they both ended up sacrificing themselves to bring us back." Rin added. "That makes twice we owe them our lives."

"Yeah it does." Yugo agreed. "Though since then things just keep improving for all of us… some more than others."

"You have a point, actually it's kind of funny when you think about it." Rin admitted. "Rin Sakaki, I definitely didn't expect it."

"Neither did I, but I wouldn't change my mind for the entire world." Yuya smiled kissing his wife.

"I'm going to be honest, I would have expected Yuya to be the last one of us to propose." Yuri admitted.

"I know what you mean, Yuya's not exactly the one who screams romantic." Ruri agreed. "Then again, you can never judge a book by its cover."

"That's a little cliché, isn't it?" Yuzu asked with a chuckle. "Though if Yuya isn't who do you think is the romantic Ruri?"

Ruri closed her eyes in thought before smiling. "Honestly, I think either Yuto or Yuri."

"Yuri and Yuto?" Rin inquired curiously. "I guess Yuto has the knight motif with his deck and his desire to rescue you but Yuri?"

"I don't know, maybe he is rather romantic and now that the war is over that side will show up." Yuzu mentioned. "We'll have to wait and see."

"You have a point there." Rin smiled. "Though either way Yuya is still the person I fell in love with."

"And I fell in love with you Rin." Yuya smiled kissing her again.

"Alright you two that's enough of that." Serena smiled before pausing. "Though that does bring up a question."

"A question?" Yuzu inquired. "What kind of question Serena?"

"Who's going to be next?" Serena asked. "Yugo and Ruri, Yuri and Rin, maybe…"

"Maybe you and Yuto? Then again who knows maybe Yugo will fall for Yuzu while Yuto and Ruri end up together leaving us as a set." Yuri smirked. "There's simply no way of knowing."

"I guess you have a point." Yuya agreed. "There's no real way of being sure why I fell for Rin but I wouldn't change my mind for the world."

"Well, as long as we're all here who's up for a few friendly matches?" Yugo asked.

"Somehow it always goes back to dueling when we get together doesn't it?" Serena chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I doubt any of us would ever turn down a chance to duel." Yuto agreed. "Then why don't we start with the couple having a match."

Yuya and Rin blinked before they smiled and activated their duel discs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks to my Ragged Gloves Serena, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points are the same as your Lunalight Leo Dancer." Yuto smiled. "In other words both of our monsters will be destroyed."

"Actually Yuto, I set Call of the Haunted which I can use to bring back Lunalight Blue Cat from my graveyard." Serena revealed. "Then her effect doubles Leo Dancer's attack points."

Yuto's eyes widened in shock as his dragon shattered wiping out the last of his life points.

"Well that was a bit embarrassing for us." Yuri shrugged. "Rin burns Yuya to zero, Yuzu manages to turn Clear Wing against Yugo, Ruri blocked Starve Venom's effect, and now Serena overpowers Yuto."

"I guess it was just a day for us girls to win." Ruri smiled. "It makes sense considering how badly we lost last time."

"Don't remind us of that one Ruri, it was just painful." Rin frowned. "We all took at least 4000 points of damage in one hit."

"Then I guess today was payback for that." Yuya shrugged before wrapping an arm around Rin. "Of course I had fun."

"You have a point Yuya, it was a fairly enjoyable set of matches." Yuri smirked. "Though now what, it's been a while and I would hate to leave now when we've barely talked to each other."

"He has a point, it's still really early." Ruri agreed with a smile. "Though actually there is something Yuto mentioned the other day, how lucky we all are."

"Lucky?" Yuzu inquired. "Well I guess you could say we're lucky that Ray and Zarc gave up their lives for us but I still feel a little bad about it."

"I know what you mean." Yuya agreed. "I feel like they deserved to be happy too but all we can do now is try to appreciate what they did and try to enjoy our lives."

"Says the man who got married." Yuto laughed. "But actually I don't think that's quite what she meant you guys."

"Then what did you mean Ruri?" Yugo asked.

"This." Ruri answered. "The eight of us being able to meet up and just talk and spend time together. None of this would have happened if not for the Dimensional War ending the way it did."

"Oh yeah, he mentioned something to me yesterday too." Serena added. "The Professor told us that the goal of… what we were doing, was to build a Utopia where all four dimensions would be reunited as one and everyone could live in harmony. It isn't exactly what we expected but we kind of achieved that."

"You think?" Yuzu inquired.

"Well yeah, the four dimensions are connected and we can see our friends from all of the other dimensions." Yuto answered. "I for one think that's a good thing especially considering how few of you I actually got to see during the war."

"You mean because I defeated you before the Lancers were even a real thing." Yugo admitted quietly. "You just wanted…"

"I don't blame you, you were trying to do the same thing." Yuto reassured him before smiling. "You know, there is something we can do for now."

"Something we can do now?" Rin asked. "What did you have in mind Yuto?"

"Dancing." Yuto answered with a smile. "I somehow doubt Yuya and Rin need an excuse to dance together."

"You have a point there." Yuya chuckled. "Mrs. Sakaki, may I have the first dance?"

Rin smiled at that before offering her hand. "Of course you may Mr. Sakaki."

"Well, then that takes care of the two of them but what about the rest of us?" Yugo asked curiously.

"That's a good question, who would want to dance with you Yugo?" Yuzu inquired playfully before offering her hand. "You were always a perfect gentleman Yugo."

Yugo smiled taking her hand as they walked off to join the dancing couple.

"Well, that settles that then." Yuri stated walking over to Ruri. "It looks like none of us are partnering with our dimensional partner. So, may I have you hand for this dance?"

Ruri smiled. "I guess you do have a romantic side, I'd like to dance with you."

"What can I say, there's quite a bit about me you don't know Ruri." Yuri mentioned as they walked off.

"Well, I suppose that leaves me to dance with you." Yuto noted turning to Serena. "Shall we?"

Serena smiled. "Honestly Yugo, I probably would have picked you either way. You're an incredibly thoughtful and kind person and just between us I have a sneaking suspicion you're the best dancer of the four of you."

Yuto just chuckled as they walked over to join their friends as the eight of them began to slowly dance together.

"Somehow it doesn't really surprise me." Yuto smiled. "Out of all of us you were the one I assumed would be the best dancer."

"Thank you Yuto, you aren't that bad a dancer yourself." Serena teased before smiling. "Do you want to try something a little harder?"

"Harder?" Yuto inquired only for Serena to change the dance causing him to stumble a bit. "Whoa, didn't expect you to do that."

Serena just smiled mischievously. "Too hard?"

Yuto chuckled. "A bit surprising, but I think I can manage."

Serena smiled hearing that as the two of them continued dancing only to suddenly pause when they realized that they were the only two still dancing.

"Well, that's quite the surprise. Though I suppose in a way it does make sense." Yuri smirked. "First was Yuya and Rin, and now we have Yuto and Serena, a bit surprising someone from the Fusion Dimension would end up with someone from the Xyz Dimension."

"What?" Serena questioned in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about how you two were easily the best dancers here." Ruri answered.

Yuto blushed hearing that. "I don't think I'm that good, it was mostly because I was dancing with Serena."

"That might have had something to do with it but it doesn't change the fact that your dancing was amazing Yuto." Yuzu smiled before looking at them thoughtfully.

"Yuzu?" Serena asked hesitantly. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm thinking why don't the two of you go out?" Yuzu asked. "It couldn't hurt your relationship, could it?"

Yuto and Serena blinked in surprise before turning to each other.

"What do you think Serena?" Yuto asked. "I wouldn't mind having dinner with you."

"Why not? Best case scenario we start going out." Serena smiled. "Worst case, we decide it won't work out but we're still good friends."

Yuto nodded before smiling. "Then, does tomorrow night work for you?"

"I think it does." Serena nodded with her own smile. "So, it's a date then?"

"Yeah, I guess it's a date." Yuto smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really think something will develop from this Serena?" Yuri inquired. "I mean not that I'm in any position to say anything about it but wouldn't Yugo be more your first choice?"

"Yugo's a great person Yuri, but as far a romantic interest well… I don't see that happening. We're friends, really great friends at that but I'm just not really attracted to him like that. Of all four of you he would probably have been the last one to cross my mind."

"I guess that does make sense." Yuri nodded. "Well, hopefully you two have a good time."

"Yeah, thanks Yuri." Serena smiled before walking off and heading towards the Xyz Dimension only to blink in surprise when she noticed Yuto waiting outside of Duel Academy. "Yuto? What are you doing here?"

"Well first of all it would be pretty rude of me to have you come all the way to the Xyz Dimension especially since I was the one to ask you out." Yuto smiled.

"That's true, you're a real gentleman Yuto." Serena smiled. "So, shall we get going?"

"That sounds good to me." Yuto nodded. "You like seafood, right?"

"Huh, actually yeah it's one of my favorites." Serena answered. "Why do you ask?"

Yuto just smiled again. "Well there's a lovely seafood restaurant right here in the Fusion Dimension and I thought it might be a nice place to go for our dinner date."

"That sounds wonderful." Serena smiled. "Thank you Yuto."

"It's the least I can do, after all this should be a pleasant evening instead of stressful one." Yuto mentioned with a smile before offering his arm. "Shall we head over?"

Serena took his arm. "That sounds good to me, you're being quite the gentleman tonight."

With that the two of them walked off for their dinner date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you having a good time?" Yuto inquired quietly. "I actually didn't expect music to be playing in here."

"That's true, but I think it's a pleasant surprise." Serena mentioned before noticing Yuto was looking down slightly. "Ok, what's bothering you?"

"What are you talking about, nothing's bothering me." Yuto reassured her only to notice Serena looked concerned. "I'm just… I can't help but feel like it's so different than I expected."

Serena nodded in understanding before gently taking his hand. "You mean because of how the Obelisk Force acted and what happened to Heartland, you weren't expecting such a peaceful and beautiful place for them to call home."

"Yeah… I know it's wrong of me to assume what the Fusion Dimension would be like because of how the Obelisk Force acted but… it's more than that." Yuto admitted quietly. "My home was destroyed, my friends and the people I cared about were turned into cards but when I come here… when I see how happy everyone here is it just makes me wonder."

"You mean if you would have gone to the same extremes we went through? If you wouldn't have felt the idea of uniting the Dimensions was a noble goal." Serena realized. "You might have, but I think if you did start off that way you'd do the same thing I did."

"The same thing… you mean realize that Duel Academy was going too far and end up joining the Lancers anyway?" Yuto asked only for Serena to smile and nod in confirmation.

"Exactly." Serena nodded only to pause. "Yuto… about what happened when Ruri and I dueled you and Yuya…"

Yuto just took her hand and smiled gently. "Don't worry about that, I don't blame you. You weren't yourself after all."

"Yeah…" Serena nodded before smiling. "You're a really kind person Yuto."

Yuto smiled back only for his eyes to widen as Serena gently kissed him.

"Serena?" Yuto inquired in surprise. "Why did you…"

"I wanted to, you've been kind during this entire date and to be honest it's one of the more romantic evenings I've even had." Serena answered.

"Oh, well I'm glad that you're having a good time." Yuto smiled kissing her back.

Serena smiled at that. "Well I suppose that settles that, doesn't it? We just might end up together after all."

"I don't know, we might have to try a few more dates to be sure." Yuto mentioned. "That is, if you wouldn't mind going out again."

"I think I could handle that." Serena laughed. "So… maybe a movie next time?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yuto laughed before the two of them shared another gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look rather happy." Yuzu smiled as Serena walked up to her. "I'm guessing the last few dates went well?"

"You could say that." Serena smiled. "Dinner was wonderful, the movie was romantic and I was really surprised we both liked such an unusual genre, and then there was the picnic."

"Yeah, that's definitely a romantic one." Yuzu smiled. "You two are really acting like a couple."

"You might be right." Serena smiled. "Yuto's a great guy and even though we didn't have much time to spend together before I definitely look forward to seeing him and well…"

"Well…" Yuzu repeated curiously only for Serena to smile.

"You were right Yuzu; it didn't hurt our friendship. I mean…" Serena started only to pause as she received a message on her Duel Disc.

"Huh, is that Yuto?" Yuzu inquired curiously as Serena read the message before frowning. "Is everything ok?"

"No, I'll see you later Yuzu I need to head to the Xyz Dimension." Serena mentioned before walking off. 'Yuto…'

A few minutes later she arrived in Heartland City where she noticed Yuto sitting on a bench in the shadow under the Heartland Tower with a sad expression on his face before walking up to him and getting his attention.

"Oh… Serena." Yuto mentioned quietly before smiling. "I really appreciate you coming."

"I care about you Yuto, please tell me what happened." Serena requested. "I want to help."

"You just being here is enough," Yuto smiled before getting up and hugging her. "It really means a lot."

Serena looked at Yuto before hugging him back. "I really care about you Yuto, if something's bothering you please just tell me what it is."

Yuto turned to her before taking a deep breath. "It's still really painful, even though things have improved and it's been years since…"

"I understand." Serena whispered as she held Yuto. "What happened to the Xyz Dimension, to this amazing city was terrible and so many of your friends and loved ones were hurt."

Yuto just gently pulled away before shaking his head. "It isn't just that Serena, the guilt of not being able to do much of anything… and having to just watch other people try to help my home and my friends… it hurts."

Serena just embraced him again. "I can't say I understand how that feels, but I do know that I'll be here for you if you need anything."

Yuto smiled at that. "Thank you Serena. I really appreciate that."

Serena nodded before gently kissing his cheek.

"Yuzu was right, I think I am falling in love." Yuto admitted. "You're an amazing person and I feel incredibly lucky to have met you."

"I feel the same way." Serena smiled before the two of them shared another brief kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Yuya? You know Yuto better than we do." Rin mentioned. "How much longer do you think it'll be before he asks her?"

"Don't be too hasty Rin, just because Yuya accidently asked you just a few weeks after you started dating doesn't mean Yuto will do the same thing." Yuri pointed out. "He'll definitely be asking her; the question is when."

Yuya nodded. "Yeah, I love RIn but all things considered I probably could have planned that question a little better."

"You're talking about your amazing proposal Yuya?" Yuto asked walking up with Serena. "Sorry, we were meeting up for lunch and it took a little longer than we thought to get our food."

"It's fine, we were just talking." Yuzu smiled.

Yuto and Serena nodded at that before she turned to Yuya. "Your proposal was really horrible Yuya, it really tells you how much Rin loves you if she said yes to that."

"Thanks Serena, glad to know you're so supportive of me." Yuya pouted only to immediately smile and start laughing. "Though yeah it was really bad."

"I liked it, it was sweet and something you would definitely do." Rin smiled kissing him.

"Ok you two, that's enough of that for now." Yuri mentioned with a teasing smile causing Rin and Yuya to blush slightly.

"You really are evil Yuri." Yuzu laughed. "So now that we're all here what do you guys want to do?"

"Our back-up is always dueling but I don't feel like going with that one today." Serena admitted.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Yuto admitted. "Plus, after losing to Yuri last time I'm not exactly in the mood for a repeat of that."

"I can understand that, the fact that in his first turn he summoned Starve Venom and Greedy Venom while you had no cards you could play was just… I felt horrible for you." Yugo agreed. "Talk about a one-sided match."

"I was trying to forget that Yugo." Yuto frowned only to look up in thought. "How about a beach trip?"

"That's a good suggestion, but I think I'll pass on that this time." Serena mentioned. "Though, why do we have to do anything special today?"

"She has a point; we never just get together to talk and just relax." Ruri agreed.

"That works for me." Yugo smiled. "Just talking and spending time with some of my closest friends."

"That does sound like a good idea." Yuya smiled. "Though, can we avoid talking about my failure of a proposal?"

"No promises Yuya." Yuzu teased causing everyone but Yuya to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few weeks since the last time they had all met up and Yuto had suddenly asked Serena to meet up with him.

"Ok Yuto, what's this special surprises?" Serena inquired as they walked through the streets of Heartland together.

"Just trust me Serena, I think you'll love this." Yuto smiled. "Well, I hope you do anyway."

"If you're sure, I trust you Yuto." Serena smiled before they arrived at the park where they danced before as gentle music began playing. "What is this?"

"Our relationship started with a dance so I thought it was only fitting we share another dance now." Yuto smiled before offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Serena smiled hearing that before taking Yuto's hand. "Of course, I love you Yuto and I'm always happy to share a dance with you."

Yuto smiled gently as the two of them began dancing to the music.

"I probably should have told you this a long time ago Serena, but you really are an amazing dancer and I feel incredibly lucky to be able to spend time dancing with you." Yuto admitted.

Serena frowned slightly. "So you only enjoy our time together when we're dancing? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Of course not, dancing is just one of the things I enjoy doing with you." Yuto reassured her before giving Serena a gentle kiss. "I love spending time with you no matter what we're doing."

"Yuto… when did you become such a clichéd romantic?" Serena asked with a smile. "That sounded like something out of a romantic comedy."

Yuto laughed. "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and honestly…"

"Yuto?" Serena inquired curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm just thinking, if we'd met back then we might not be here together like this. I won't lie, I still don't fully forgive Duel Academy for what happened, but when I think about how it led to the two of us both going to the Standard Dimension and ultimately me falling in love with you. I guess in the end everything worked out better than I could have imagined." Yuto answered.

"I feel the same way Yuto, I love you." Serena smiled. "I never would have pictured this before, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Yuto laughed hearing that. "Now who'd the clichéd one?"

The two of them laughed at that as they continued to dance together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you just say Yuto?" Yuya asked in surprise. "You want to propose to Serena?"

"That's right, she's fun to spend time with, beautiful but that kind of goes without saying." Yuto mentioned as he smiled. "Plus, she's there when I need a little bit more support."

Yuya looked down hearing that. "I'm sorry Yuto. You deserved to do more during…"

"It's alright Yuya, what happened back then was painful but things worked out in the end and on those occasions when I do feel guilty Serena is right there for me. Honestly, that's something I really appreciate."

Yuya smiled. "Yeah, that makes sense. Do you have enough for a ring? Do you even have one in mind?"

"Yes to the second question, I saw it a few days ago and it's beautiful." Yuto answered. "As for the first question, not even close to enough."

"I understand, well if there's anything I can do to help… that any of us can do to help you know we will." Yuya smiled as Rin walked up to them.

"Well, I'll see you later Yuya. Keep an eye on him ok Rin?" Yuto requested.

"I always will." Rin smiled as Yuto walked off only for her to turn to Yuya. "Their relationship is really strong isn't it Yuya?"

"Yeah, he's planning on getting money for a ring and proposing." Yuya answered before blushing. "Hopefully, his goes better than mine. I'm still amazed you said yes to that."

"It was cute and the kind of thing you would do Yuya, there was no way I could say no to that one." Rin smiled gently kissing him. "Though if Yuto's planning on asking Serena… maybe the six of us should help out."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Yuya smiled before kissing her. "I really am lucky."

"What do you mean?" Rin inquired curiously. "I would think you're more a good person than just lucky."

"That might be true, but there's something you're forgetting Rin." Yuya mentioned. "We're all lucky that Zarc and Ray let us come back at the end, and there's also the fact that despite all the horrible things the Dimensional War caused, without it I would never have met you."

Rin smiled and gently kissed Yuya again. "You're right, but that makes me just as lucky."

"Yeah, I guess so." Yuya laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he's planning on buying a ring and asking the question soon, interesting." Yuri smirked. "Hopefully he's more successful in that then you were Yuya."

"He was successful enough Yuri." Ruri pointed out. "Rin said yes after all."

"Point taken Ruri, though if you don't mind me asking how can the six of us help him ask Serena that?" Yuri asked.

"He needs help getting the money for the ring." Rin answered. "We can help him with that."

"That makes sense, so what's the plan?" Yugo asked. "Doing odd jobs across the Dimensions?"

"That and anything else you can think of to help out." Yuya said before smiling.

"Serena is one of my closest friends, so of course I'll help out." Yuzu smiled.

"The same goes for me, I can help out Yuto and Serena." Ruri added. "I'm really happy for both of them."

"The same goes for me, so what are we sitting around here for?" Yugo questioned. "We should get to work helping them out."

"That makes the most sense, so now the only question is where do we all start?" Yuri inquired before just chuckling. "Well, I suppose we'll figure that one out as we go?"

"It looks that way." Rin nodded. "I can think of a few things Yuya and I can do."

"Then it sounds like we have a plan. Just… try not to let them know what we're up to. I have a feeling Yuto wants to surprise her." Yuya mentioned.

"Makes sense to me." Yugo nodded. "We'll meet up here in a few weeks and see how it's going, does that work for everybody?"

"I suppose it does." Yuri nodded as the six of them walked off to get to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Serena, are you here?" Yuto inquired curiously looking around just before noticing her walking up to him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, it's a few things. I wanted to talk to you and make sure you were feeling better about the whole…" Serena started before looking down. "Well everything that happened during the Dimensional War."

Yuto just embraced Serena. "Thank you, it means a lot that you want to be there for me but I'm ok. For now, I just want to spend time with the girl I fell in love with."

Serena smiled. "I think that can be arranged, do you want to see if there are any good movies playing?"

"That sounds perfect." Yuto smiled before kissing her only to pull back suddenly. "Actually, now that I think about it there should be a comedy in theaters now."

"That sounds perfect." Serena smiled. "So, shall we head to buy our tickets?"

Yuto chuckled before nodding. "Lead the way, I'm right behind you."

Serena laughed at that as the two of them walked to the theater only for her eyes to widen in shock. "Does that say what I think it says?"

Yuto blinked in confusion before looking at the list of movies. "Which one are you talking about?"

Serena blushed at the question. "Never mind, it's not important."

Yuto turned her so she was facing him and kissed her gently. "If it's important to you it's important to me."

Serena just smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Yuto, well it's just I've always loved romantic films and when I heard about The Two Birds at Midnight well… I really wanted to see that one."

"It sounds really interesting, what's it about?" Yuto inquired curiously.

"I… don't know entirely, but I know it involves dancing, romance, and an incredibly romantic moonlight dance with birds singing in the background." Serena admitted.

"That sounds like an amazing movie, I hope it's as good as it sounds." Yuto smiled.

Serena smiled hearing that. "So do I."

Yuto smiled as the two of them walked into the theater together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe it; how could they do something like that?" Serena frowned. "That's just… I guess I shouldn't be surprised but still…"

"I agree, the movie sounded a lot better from what you mentioned. A nice romantic film with dancing." Yuto agreed. "That was just bad by anyone's definition. I'm really sorry Serena."

Serena just closed her eyes. "It's ok Yuto, the movie might have been terrible but at least we got to spend time together."

"Yeah, but I still wish it was the kind of film you'd have wanted to see." Yuto pointed out.

Serena smiled and kissed Yuto. "Thank you, that really means a lot."

Yuto smiled back before closing his eyes. "I wonder, what went wrong?"

"I don't know, but honestly I don't really care anymore. One bad movie isn't going to upset me that much." Serena answered before smiling. "Of course, there is one thing we could do to make up for that awful film."

"Why do I have a feeling I know what you're thinking?" Yuto inquired as Serena smiled. "Well, I think that can be arranged but if you want to dance at midnight we might want to rest up for that."

"That makes sense, then should we meet up later tonight?" Serena asked.

"That sounds perfect to me." Yuto smiled before the two of them walked off to get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a little over five weeks since Yuya and the others had started trying to get money to help Yuto and the six of them had decided to meet up again.

"How much longer do you think we'll have to keep this secret?" Ruri inquired. "It feels awful lying to my friend like this."

"I know, and I'm really sorry about putting you through all of that Ruri." Yuya apologized. "Though we might be able to tell him now."

"Yuya's right, if we put all our efforts together it's around $430, right?" Rin asked.

"$530." Yuri clarified. "Honestly I'm a bit surprised we managed this much."

"That has to be enough." Yugo mentioned. "I mean, how expensive was the one you bought Yuya?"

"You mean the ring I bought Rin?" Yuya asked. "It was just over $600."

"In other words we're still short." Yuri noted in annoyance.

"Not exactly, I have a pretty good feeling Yuto would have been trying to save some money himself." Yuya pointed out. "I think this might enough."

"Well, then are you going to give him the money?" Yuzu inquired curiously.

"Yeah, I'll head over right now." Yuya smiled before collecting the money and walking off.

"It's still kind of hard to believe." Yugo admitted. "They haven't even been together that long and he's already planning on asking her that."

"Sometimes you just know, Yuya obviously did." Rin laughed.

"That's a good point, plus Serena's been there for Yuto a lot especially during the repairs." Ruri mentioned. "She was there more than a lot of people were."

"That's true." Yuri noted thoughtfully. "Well, all we can do now is wait and see what happens."

"Makes sense to me, but while we wait how about a rematch?" Rin requested. "I've been working on a few combos recently."

Yuri smirked hearing that. "Why not, it sounds fun."

"Alright, and then after your match I'll try a duel with Yuri." Ruri smiled as Rin and Yuri prepared for their match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Yuya what are you doing here?" Yuto inquired as Yuya walked up to him holding a small envelope.

"I was looking for you Yuto." Yuya smiled. "RIn and the rest of us wanted to give you this."

Yuto blinked in surprise before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait you aren't saying… you all… and this is…"

"That's right." Yuya smiled. "We want the two of you to be happy."

"I don't know what to say. This… I mean thank you so much. All of you." Yuto said before wiping his eyes.

"You're welcome Yuto." Yuya smiled handing him the envelope. "We hope it's enough."

"I'm sure it's going to be." Yuto smiled. "Actually, if you're not busy can you come with me to buy it?"

"Huh, sure no problem." Yuya nodded. "But… why?"

"You all did so much to help me, and you're one of my closest friends." Yuto answered. "Plus, I kind of wanted your opinion on the one I was thinking about."

Yuya smiled at that. "No problem, after you Yuto."

Yuto nodded before the two of them walked through the Xyz Dimension before arriving at a small jewelry shop and walking inside.

"Yes?" inquired an older man at the counter. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes it does, I came in here a while ago looking at rings." Yuto mentioned.

The man looked at Yuto before smiling. "Ah yes, I remember now. You were looking into a diamond ring. I happen to still have the one that caught your eye if you'd like to take another look at it."

"That would be great, thank you very much." Yuto smiled as the man went to pick up the ring. "I hope Serena likes this one, when I saw it I thought it was perfect but now after spending so much time with her I'm starting to have my doubts."

"Which is why you asked if I could come and take a look with you." Yuya realized. "Well, if you think she'll love it then I'm sure it'll be perfect. She loves you after all."

"I know, but I just want to be sure." Yuto admitted.

"I understand completely." Yuya smiled as the man walked back up with a small box.

"Here you are young man." The older man smiled. "I believe this is the one you asked about."

As the man said that he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember, do you think she'll like it Yuya?" Yuto asked.

"I think she'll love it." Yuya answered. "That ring is amazing and coming from you, she'll love it even more."

Yuto smiled hearing that. "How much is this ring sir?"

"$620." the older man answered calmly.

Yuto's eyes widened slightly before nodding and taking the money from the envelope along with $90 dollars of his own money before handing it to the man who smiled and closed the box before handing it to Yuto.

"Just a little bit more Yuto, are you ready to ask her?" Yuya asked.

"I… yeah, we're having a dinner date tomorrow so…" Yuto started before looking at the small box in his hand. "That's when I'll ask the question, and we'll see what she says."

Yuya nodded before smiling. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

Yuto just smiled hearing that as the two of them walked out of the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuto, is something bothering you?" Serena asked him. "You haven't said much at all tonight."

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something." Yuto admitted. "We really are a strange couple, aren't we?"

Serena just smiled. "Maybe, but I wouldn't let that bother you."

"It doesn't." Yuto smiled. "Actually, there's something I did want to talk to you about."

"Ok, what did you want…" Serena started only for Yuto to take a small box out of his pocket and smile. "Yuto?"

"Serena, I love you. It's that simple." Yuto smiled. "That's why I want to ask, will you marry me?"

As he asked that Yuto opened the box revealing the ring to Serena as her eyes widened in surprise.

Yuto just smiled gently waiting for Serena's answer to his question before his eyes widened as she suddenly kissed him.

"I never imagined you would ask me that Yuto, but my answer is yes." Serena smiled. "I will marry you."

Yuto smiled before kissing Serena back and gently putting the ring on her finger. "We really are a strange couple, someone from the Xyz Dimension who hated Fusion Duelists, and someone from the Fusion Dimension who attacked Xyz Duelists. Love works in mysterious ways."

Serena laughed. "How many romance clichés do you know Yuto?"

Yuto laughed with her. "Oh, I know a few clichés. Then again, there's a reason they exist and it isn't exactly wrong to describe us."

"No, I guess it isn't." Serena smiled. "I can't say I expected to be proposed to tonight but it just made a wonderful night even better."

Yuto just smiled before kissing her again. "I agree completely, tonight has been amazing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like you two are following our lead." Rin smiled seeing Serena wearing a diamond ring.

"It looks that way." Serena smiled happily. "Any advice for a bride to be?"

"Or a groom for that matter?" Yuto inquired.

"Enjoy the time leading up to the wedding, make your decisions together, and make sure you have someone to remind you it's the right decision when the day comes." Rin answered.

"She's right, it's going to be a terrifying thing to try and go through with but once you do, you'll never regret it." Yuya smiled. "I know I never will."

"Then I guess we're good because I don't run away when things look difficult." Serena smiled.

"That makes two of us, my lovely fiancée." Yuto smiled. "Just three months from now we'll be a married couple."

"Three months, are you sure you'll get everything ready by then?" Rin asked. "A wedding takes a lot of planning to make sure…"

"We remember, you went through the same thing Rin." Serena pointed out. "We'll be alright. We talked a little about it last night at dinner."

"Getting ahead of the game then?" Yuri inquired. "Well then, hopefully everything will be ready by the time your wedding date comes along."

"Well, if you guys can help out it should be." Yuto smiled. "Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all, we're glad to help out." Ruri smiled. "What do you need us to do?"

"Honestly, a lot. The two of us can't plan this all on our own." Serena admitted. "Plus there's some of the things we helped you with Rin."

Rin nodded in understanding. "Ok, well in that case we should probably get to work, shouldn't we?"

"That makes the most sense, and thanks again you guys." Yuto smiled. "We really appreciate this."

"You can thank us after the wedding." Yugo smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months of preparation had come and gone and the day of Yuto and Serena's wedding had arrived, though the bride and groom were both incredibly nervous.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Serena asked nervously. "I mean, Yuto and I are really about to go through with this? It isn't just a dream?"

"You love Yuto and he loves you too Serena, I would say it should be a dream come true." Ruri pointed out.

"She's right, it's one of the most terrifying things when you have to think about it." Rin admitted. "Trust me, I know exactly how you're feeling right now but that's because you're making the right choice."

"I hope you're right Rin, because honestly the more I think about this the more I'm starting to think I just can't go through with it." Serena admitted. "Maybe I should just tell Yuto to call the whole thing off."

"We know you're scared Serena, and honestly if you weren't it would be a bad thing." Yuzu smiled.

"She's right, and…" Ruri started only for Serena to turn to them.

"I'm not afraid of getting married." Serena told them before looking down. "It's just, I don't deserve something like this."

"Yes you do Serena, you're a good person and if you hadn't helped the Lancers then there's a good chance none of us would be here right now." Rin told her.

Serena looked at her in shock before turning to her two other counterparts who were both smiling as she closed her eyes. "Ok, well if we're going through with this we may as well do it before I change my mind again."

Her counterparts all nodded as the three of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the single most terrifying thing in the world, how did you go through with it Yuya?" Yuto asked.

"I had help, you guys didn't let me chicken out and honestly it is the most terrifying thing you'll experience… well maybe excluding the invasion but unlike that this ends with you getting to spend the rest of your life with the person you care about most in the entire world." Yuya answered.

"He has a point, after all you've been through a lot more than most of us. If anyone deserves to be with the person they love it would be you." Yuri added. "Well, you and Ruri."

"It isn't often that I agree with him, but Yuri has a point." Yugo nodded. "Not only did you end up merged with Yuya for the entire time the Lancers existed unable to do anything, but you also had to deal with Yuri capturing one of your closest friends in the world and your entire home being destroyed."

"Honestly if any of us don't deserve something like this it would be me." Yuri pointed out. "I'm the reason most… actually all of the suffering the three of you went through."

"Not all of it, you did a lot Yuri but you weren't responsible for the invasion of my home, or the invasion of the Standard Dimension." Yuto pointed out. "Plus, in a strange way I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?" Yuri inquired. "Why would you want to thank me?"

"I can answer that, if Yuri hadn't kidnapped Rin and Ruri and instead just stayed in the Fusion Dimension none of us would have met." Yuya answered. "I'm not about to say we need to thank Yuri for doing those things but it was the entire reason we met and became friends after all."

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that." Yugo admitted before smiling. "You guys are right in that case we all should be thanking Yuri."

"Yeah." Yuto agreed before closing his eyes. "Well sitting here and stressing about what's about to happen won't do any of us any good. It's still terrifying and yet… we should head down instead of keeping everyone waiting."

"Makes sense to me, after you Yuto." Yuya smiled.

Yuto nodded before taking a deep breath as the four of them headed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calm down Yuto, everything will be fine." Yuri told him. "You've made it this far, and if anyone can go through with this it would be you."

"I hope you're right, but the longer I stand here waiting the more nervous I get…" Yuto started before closing his eyes. "What if…"

"Ok stop right there." Yugo told him. "Nothing is going to go wrong."

Yuto turned to Yugo in surprise and opened his mouth to say something only for his eyes to widen seeing Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri walking into the room.

"It won't be long now." Yuya smiled. "Trust me, those two words make it all worth it."

Yuto just nodded as Serena appeared in the doorway and his eyes widened in shock seeing her in a wedding dress as she slowly walked up to stand next to him.

"Wow, you look incredible Serena." Yuto mentioned.

Serena smiled hearing that. "Thanks, you look great too Yuto."

As she said that a man in a white robe walked up to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite two long people in holy matrimony." the man in a white robe stated. "Now before I begin would either of you like to say any words?"

Yuto and Serena exchanged a quick glance before smiling.

"No, we don't need to say anything at all." Serena answered.

"I see, then does anyone have any objections to this marriage?" the man in the white robe asked only for nobody to say anything. "I see, then do you Yuto take Serena to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

Yuto turned to Serena before gently smiling. "I do."

"I see." the man in the white robe noted calmly. "And do you Serena take Yuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Serena smiled as she met Yuto's gaze. "I do."

"I see, then I now pronounce you husband and wife." the man in the white robe stated as Yuto and Serena gently the wedding rings on each other's finger. "You may now kiss the bride."

Yuto turned to Serena before the two of them shared a gentle and loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy can I ask you something?" asked a little girl with indigo hair and light purple bangs.

Yugo smiled gently picking her up. "Of course you can Claire, what is it?"

"Can we dance together again like we did for my birthday?" Claire asked hopefully. "It was really fun."

"Of course we can, I love getting to dance with you." Yuto smiled as Serena came downstairs.

"You two are going to dance?" Serena asked curiously. "Is it ok if I watch?"

Claire smiled happily. "Yes, you can watch mommy. I still remember what you taught me."

Serena smiled. "Well, then I can't wait to see."

"You know Serena, we're both really lucky." Yuto smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Serena agreed.

"Daddy, mommy, come on. We can dance outside." Claire giggled.

"That sounds perfect." Yuto smiled as the three of them walked out of the house.

(Yuto and Serena now, admittedly I'm not quite as happy with this one as some of my others but I think it's still fairly good. Hope you enjoyed reading this and next up should be Yuya and Rin so look forward to that. See you in the next one.)


End file.
